Storybrooke Lane
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: AU... Twenty years ago Regina suffered tremendously by a man's obsession with her. Now, it is about to happen all over again. Will she be able to beat him twice? With kids and a husband now, she has so much more to protect. Suspense, drama, romance, action, it's all right here in the page turner that will leave you wanting more! Reviews are more then welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Evil is not born. A baby is born innocent, no sin's at all. Evil is made. By who? Us. By the choices that we make. Do you think a baby is born and automatically wants to kill someone? No. When a child is born all they want to do is eat, sleep and poop. So what puts it in their minds? Lack of attention? Hardly. Although, yes sometimes that is what drives them. At least that is what we hear. But what if some people can't help it? What if some people are driven by more then just choices? What if since they were born they had something inside of them? Something inside their brain that drives them to do what they do... I mean, does one want to be obsessed with someone? Is that really a feeling one would choose?

To be tortured by the fact that they can never have them. That they would rather see everyone around them die, then to have them happy? Who would want to feel that? That is not a choice but there is a choice in there. That person has the choice of getting help, or acting on it. One thing I have always been taught is, it is not our thought's that make us evil, it is the thought's we act on.

So, let me tell you a story about someone who is obsessed with a woman and then you decide of what you think about the whole situation. I am going to start it off by going to a woman's house. A house that sits on a quiet street where the biggest news of the week is Granny's cat got stuck up in the tree again. Inside of this house lives a blonde woman by the name of Ingrid. Everyone's favorite woman on the block. She kept to herself a lot since her husband passed three years ago from prostate cancer. Kept to herself, but always there to help other's in need. She was a high school teacher before everything had happened and now she was retired at a young age. Her husband's trust fund was more then enough for her to live on so she just wanted to live the rest of her day's in peace.

She and her husband had two daughter's. Anna and Elsa. Anna had just come over to the old house to have dinner with her mother, bringing along her husband, Kristoff. They had a wonderful meal together and the red head was just leaving the house in the evening just as the sun went down and the moon lit the skies over the two story home. It was the end of winter and as Ingrid waved Kristoff and Anna off from her doorway, she could feel the cold chill of night creep through her bones.

Once Anna and Kristoff had drove out of sight, Ingrid shut the door and made her way up the stairs. When you entered the blonde's house, you entered in to a foyer with a big window at the end that looked out in to her huge back yard, here in Maine. In her yard, there was a fenced in pool that obviously wasn't in use right now. When you came through the front door you could go to the end of the foyer and go out the back door that led you to the back yard, or you could go right which led you to the dining room and beyond that the kitchen. Or, to your left was the living room and bathroom.

Attached to the wall where the dining room would be was the huge oak steps that led upstairs where straight on was Anna and Elsa's old room, now a guest room. Turn to the left and there was a closet and another bathroom and the end of the hall was the master bedroom which Ingrid entered now. Inside her room to the left was a tall antique dresser with a mirror on it, and all of Ingrid's after shower needs. Beyond that was a bathroom attached to the bedroom. Then there was a walk in closet and straight across from where you cam in was Ingrid's window. To your right in the middle of the wall sat her huge King sized bed that she almost needed a step ladder to get in to.

Ingrid yawned as she looked at her clock. It was only a little after six. Much too early to go to bed. So, Ingrid went in to the bathroom and had herself a shower and crawled in to some nice and cozy pajama's, and her favorite purple robe her husband had bought her for Christmas seven years back. Ingrid had herself a snack and watched a movie and by that time it was a little after nine so she went up to her bedroom with a light stretch. She noticed her cellphone on the bed stand beside the bed lit up with four missed calls, so she took it and swiped the screen.

Each one was from Elsa, as Ingrid lightly chuckled and went to call her back. Oh how she needed to get that poor girl a date. She was much too worried about her mother all the time and there were time's Ingrid just couldn't get to her. Just as Ingrid had put her finger over the call button on Elsa's name she heard a noise come from downstairs. She turned quickly, dropping her phone to the floor. She didn't have any pets and all her doors were locked. Window's were shut seeing as it was too cold to have them opened so what was that? "H-hello?" She called out but there was no reply.

Ingrid swallowed hard as she crept out of her bedroom. Just as she did, her cell phone vibrated on the floor as Elsa's picture lit up the screen. But Ingrid did not hear it. She made her way to the banister at the top of the steps. When she looked over she could see the light of the window from where the moon shone in. "Is someone down there?" She called out, as her heart thudded hard within her chest.

That was when she heard a smash from within the foyer and she backed up quickly. Her heart was beating quicker then ever. She must have had an intruder! Or maybe... Maybe she did open a window? She was sure that she didn't but Ingrid did not want to call the cops for an open window. She was sure they had better thing's to do. Ingrid shook her head. "This is your house." She said to herself, "No one is here, it's impossible. Now, pull yourself together!"

Not so encouraging word's from herself, but enough to make her put one foot in front of the other, and down the stair's to the foyer. When she had got in there, she noticed something on the floor. A picture on it's face. She looked to the window beyond it, and saw that it was closed. How did it fall? Thing's like that did happen, Ingrid supposed. So she walked over and flipped it over and saw that it was a picture of her and her students from about twenty years ago, when she had first started teaching. She squinted her brows as she put it up on the shelf again. "Your imagination takes too much out of you, Ingrid." She whispered to herself before going back up the steps.

But just as Ingrid reached the top step she heard a noise yet again. She stopped at the top of the banister, her hand on the railing as she swallowed hard. Before, she looked down with ease but now, she was afraid to. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to see just nothing this time. Ingrid slowly moved her head towards the downstairs foyer where in the center of the moonlit floor was a shadow. A shadow of a man who had something in this left hand. He tapped it against his leg and Ingrid knew by the sound and the shadow that it was a knife. And no small knife either.

Ingrid put her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the scream that wanted so badly to come out. Then, she saw the shadow move and by it's movement she knew he was coming up the stairs. She heard his footsteps on the wooden floor's. This man had steal toe work boots on. She knew the sound because Kristoff wore them all the time. But she knew this wasn't Kristoff. Only thing she could figure was whoever this was, snuck in when her daughter and son in law left and had been in the house ever since. Watched as Ingrid watched her movies, as she took her shower!

Ingrid gasped and inhaled sharply before running in to her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She got down on her stomach and slid underneath the bed as she grabbed her phone from the floor and dialed 911. She knew this or the shower would be the first place her intruder would look, but she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. "911, what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked on the other line.

"This is Ingrid Mitchell." She said to the woman as quiet as possible, "I live at 101 Storybrooke Lane and I need cops here immediately. There is an intruder in my home and he has a weapon."

"Have you been injured, ma'am?" The dispatcher asked, but Ingrid did not reply.

Ingrid's eyes had averted to the crack underneath her door when she had heard the slow and steady footsteps of the man. She hung up her phone and slowly put it down to the floor as a shadow cast over the crack. She heard the knife being tapped off his pants yet again and then she heard the door handle being turned ever so slowly. Her heart pounding harder and harder in her chest. If this man didn't kill her, she was sure a heart attack would. The man clunked in to her bedroom and made his way to the bathroom as she watched. All she could see from underneath her bed was the big work boots he had on.

The intruder stood in the bathroom for a few minutes before she could hear him sigh loudly. And then she heard his footsteps again and the shower curtain open. Good. Maybe the longer it took for him to find her, the more of a chance she would have. The cops would be there any time. They had an address so they would definitely be here. Ingrid started to breathe a little bit better until her phone began to vibrate against the wooden floor, and Elsa's picture lit up the screen.

Ingrid's eyes widened as she saw it light up and her heart pounded harder and louder then ever now as she heard the heavy footsteps make their way over quickly to the bed. The man got to his knee's fast and pulled back the blankets but all he saw underneath the bed was the phone. He picked it up and looked at the picture as it slowly faded to black again. The few seconds Ingrid had, had, she slipped from underneath the bed and squeezed between the wall and her bed stand beside the bed. She slowly peeked out at the man but it was too dark to see his face.

The man squeezed the phone before throwing it across the room and it smashed off of the wall in to pieces on the floor. She turned quickly, out of sight and just faced the wall as she listened to his heavy footsteps leave the room and go down the hall. She heard him walking in to the bathroom down the hall so she just sat there and let him keep looking for her. She waited for what seemed like hours, but only a couple minute's and then finally, red and blue lights lit up the bedroom. The way the hall turned made the master bedroom face the front of the house where the cops were just pulling in.

Ingrid got to her feet quickly and went to the window and looked out. There she saw the Sheriff, George who had been on the force since she could remember, and his deputy David Nolan. They were walking up to the house and Ingrid felt herself smile. She was going to get out of this! She knew she shouldn't go through the halls because the man may be out there so she instead slowly opened up the window, and did it as quiet as possible. So close to freedom! And yet so far. The intruder had quietly snuck up behind Ingrid, grabbing her, putting his hand over her mouth and pulling her back from the window, just as David had rang the doorbell.

The intruder had a knife to her throat and he chuckled. "It's nothing personal." The man had whispered in her ear, "Just sending a message to someone." And with those word's, the intruder swiftly moved his hand and cut her throat from ear to ear.

As she bled out without a sound, the man put a note in to her robe pocket before throwing her out the window. Both George and David looked as they heard the smash and Ingrid's lifeless body fell to the snow beneath her. "Break down the door!" George demanded so David did just that.

Once the door broke from it's hinges, the young deputy ran inside with his gun at the ready, looking for the person who had done this. George looked towards Ingrid as he saw the paper half way out of her pocket, flapping against the wind. He walked over and knelt down as he took it. His eye's widened at the three words on the paper and he had hoped David would find this person before something else happened.

George turned as he heard someone come out of the house but it was only his partner who was now holstering his gun. David nodded towards the paper in the Sheriff's hand. "What's that?" He asked.

"A message." George replied.

David furrowed his brow's. "Well, what does it say?" David asked.

"I'm not finished." George replied, letting David know the three word's on the paper.

"What do you think that means?" David asked.

"Means, we are going to have as bad of a time as we did twenty years ago." George said, "I hope your ready for this. Because it's gonna be a blood bath."

David swallowed hard. He remembered twenty years ago. He was only a kid when it all happened but he remembered it was the biggest news that had ever happened here on Storybrooke Lane. Some of the biggest news in Maine. And if it was all happening again, perhaps the Sheriff thought that maybe it was the same person as before. Which meant, that them thinking he was dead somewhere's out there, was definitely wrong.

 _ **Storybrooke Lane**_

 **Who is the man? What does he want? What happened on Storybrooke Lane twenty years ago? Find out in the chapter's to come! Reviews help the muse guy's!**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina Locksley was an author and had a few successful books underneath her belt. Her publicist always loved giving her deadlines for her books though and right now, her deadline was almost up and she still had no idea what to write about. It had been a month and as far as the brunette had gotten was, 'Chapter One'. She didn't have a title, or a plot. She was completely lost with this book. It had come to the point now, where she couldn't even sleep at night. She would just lay in bed with her husband, Robin, and stare at the ceiling. He, on the other hand, was getting the sleep of his life. He had nothing to worry about. Robin worked for a man named, Killian Jones, in a construction company and right now, they were building a small strip mall a couple streets up. Regina didn't really care though. As long as the noise never came their way. Storybrooke Lane was quiet and Regina liked it this way.

They had a beautiful home that was just the right size for them and their two children. Henry, who was twelve and Roland who was seven. When you walked in to their home, you walked at the top of some steps that led down to the living room. Only three steps to be exact. The living room was huge. It had a wrap around couch, a huge TV on the wall and a fireplace in the corner. That was all to the left of the living room when you walked in. To the right, Regina had her desk set up with her laptop and printer. This was where she worked when the kids went to bed and during the day when they were at school and Robin was at work.

Also to the right was a doorway in to the kitchen where a huge walk around marble counter sat in the middle with bar stools all around it. This is where the family normally had their breakfast. To the left was the oven and another marble counter top, glass cupboards over it that held the cups, plates and everything else. At the end of the counter was a stainless steel refrigerator with two doors. To your right, was your sink, garbage disposals and recycling, and the dishwasher. If you walked on through the glass doors at the other end of the kitchen, you came in to a dining room with a big table in the center. Beyond that you could slide the doors open and go out to the walk around deck that had their bar-be-que and outside table.

Through the door on the left of the dining room, was where the game room was at. Playstation Four and X Box's set up. Air hockey and a pool table. Also, where the downstairs bathroom was located which was perfect because that room also had sliding doors that led out to the same wrap around fence, only difference was you could go up the steps and through a gate to a fenced in pool.

Up the stair's, at the end of the hall was the master bedroom which when you walked in, straight across was a huge window with black out curtains covering them up. Underneath the window was Regina and Robin's bed which Robin laid fast asleep in now but Regina was fidgeting. She sighed as she looked towards Robin and then sat up. She crept out of the bed and quickly put her robe on and went down the stairs. Looking at the time, it was almost midnight now as she clicked on her laptop and then went in to the kitchen to make a coffee.

Once it was made she walked back in to the living room and sat in front of her computer as she brought up her story and looked at the practically blank page. "Come on, Regina." She said to herself as she yawned, "You can do this."

As she thought of the possible stories she could write about, nothing seemed good enough. The bad thing about being a successful writer was that it was always hard to top your last work's and that was what Regina was having the most issue's with. She went from sci fi, to history, to action and fantasy. Nothing seemed to top her last story which was a drama about a little girl who had lost her parent's and was put in to foster care, having to deal with the every day fights and issue's.

Regina yawned again and then rubbed her temple's slowly. Should she just write a second part to one of her already successful books? No, because the way she ended each and every one of them, it wouldn't make a lick of sense. Regina's thoughts led her astray for a while and before she knew it, her laptop said it was near 3am. "Damn it!" She exclaimed, not being any closer now then she was before.

Regina went to take a sip of her coffee but nothing came out as she sighed. She needed more coffee. Maybe that would help. Not like it ever did before but it wasn't going to hurt either. She needed to stay awake and think of something. Regina walked in to the kitchen and set the mug on the middle counter as she went to the left counter and grabbed the pot. She walked over and poured herself some steaming coffee as she took in the scent and it was divine! Once she had her creamer and everything she needed, she stood at the counter for a moment more to take her first sip and swallowed it with a satisfying smack of her lips.

Regina slowly set down her cup. She had suddenly had a feeling that she wasn't alone in the kitchen. Maybe it was just her over active imagination but she had a feeling it wasn't. Regina quickly turned and sure enough, came face to face with Robin who did not look happy at all. "What are you doing?" He asked her, and Regina cringed a bit.

She hated when he was disappointed with her and she knew when he was. Regina knew deep down inside that Robin just wanted to be able to hold her in bed at night, considering their lives were so hectic it was the only time they really had alone, unless the kids went to her parent's or Robin's. Although Robin's parents had followed suit and lived just on the next street. A five minute walk if that. But, she still felt as though he should understand that she needed to get this done. "I just, really need to get this book done." Regina replied to her husband's question.

Robin shook his head, his blue eye's connecting with her brown's. "You have been writing all day." Robin said.

"I know, and I was no further then, then I am now, or was yesterday or even a month ago." Regina replied with a huff as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Robin was disappointed. It shone in his gaze. It wasn't just the fact that Regina felt she needed to get this done, or that she wasn't laying in bed next to him. He was worried about her and wanted her to get her rest. "Do me a favor?" Robin asked as Regina's eyes went soft, waiting for the favor, "When my wife comes back, can you let her know her husband cares about her, and tell her to come to bed."

Regina groaned a bit. She hated when he said that stuff. He wasn't trying to be rude. After twenty years of being with the man she had learned that, that was his way of letting her know that she wasn't acting like herself, and it worried him. Robin walked off back up the stairs to his room. Regina stood a moment before grabbing her coffee and going back to the living room. "Maybe I should write about an overprotective husband." Regina said as she took a sip of coffee, "Nah. He reads my books and he would know."

Regina just sat and stared at the computer some more, as she thought long and hard. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep at the laptop. It wasn't until she heard the thud of the newspaper being thrown at their door that Regina woke quickly. She looked at the laptop where the screen was filled with letter's from where her head was laying on the keyboard. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she grumbled and highlighted the screen, deleting the whole page.

Regina looked at the time which read, quarter to seven. "Double shit!" She exclaimed. Robin would be awake in fifteen minute's and when he woke, he always woke the kids for breakfast which Regina was suppose to be making!

Regina jumped up from the laptop and went to her door as she unlocked it and opened it up. She grabbed the newspaper from the ground and noticed that everyone was outside on the streets all looking over towards Ingrid's place. Regina peeked over and saw the yellow, 'Do not cross' tape all around, and two cars parked in the driveway. Elsa and Anna both standing outside, crying and Kristoff trying his best to comfort each of them. Regina threw the paper back inside and put on her boots as she walked outside, closing the door behind her.

She walked along the driveway as the snow made a light crunch underneath her feet. She walked over to her next door neighbor, Archie Hopper and looked at him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Terrible thing." Archie responded as he looked at Regina, "Ingrid was brutally murdered last night."

Regina's jaw dropped open as she looked at Archie and then over towards the house where her daughter's were crying. She knew something must have happened to Ingrid but something so terrible? And on this street? Regina watched a couple of moment's more before walking back inside just as Robin had come down the stairs. He still looked angry but he saw that something was up with Regina. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Regina looked towards him as she quickly caught a tear that fell from her eye's. "Ingrid." She simply said, "She was murdered last night."

Robin walked over and took his wife in to his arm's and held her close. He may have been mad at Regina but she was his wife and right now she was hurting. So, he needed to be there. "I am so sorry." Robin said as Regina cried in to his shoulder. "I know she was your favorite teacher."

Beyond being a teacher, Regina had considered Ingrid a friend once the school years were up. Robin kissed the top of Regina's head before pulling back and wiping her tears. "Just, go up and rest." Robin said, "I will get the kids ready for school."

Regina shook her head. "No." She said, "Thank you, but no. I need to take care of my family. It helps."

Robin nodded his head and kissed her cheek. "Well, I am going to go get them up now." Robin said.

Regina nodded her head as Robin went up the steps. Regina went in to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Making a quick but delicious one just as the family dog, a Golden Retriever named, Rumple, walked in to the kitchen. Regina put on the sausage's as Rumple sat down and licked his chops at the smell. "You have your breakfast in your dish." Regina said to him, as Rumple looked towards his dish on the floor filled with his dry food and then grumbled as he looked back at her. "Don't give me those eyes." Regina said to him, "They don't work with me."

Rumple grunted again before laying down on the floor and just watching Regina cook the family breakfast. Henry walked in just as she was finishing up and sat on the bar stool. Regina had noticed the past week or so, a sudden change in Henry. He seemed so sad all the time and never really wanted to talk to either one of his parent's unless he had to. In fact, he just sat there now waiting for his breakfast. Regina sat his plate in front of him as she leaned forward on her elbow's and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked him for the eighth morning in a row.

Henry shook his head. "Nothing." He lied once again before taking a bite of his pancakes.

Regina sighed and then stood straight to get more plates ready for Robin, Roland and herself. Robin walked in with a giggling Roland over his shoulder. "Caught this one trying to escape to Narnia." Robin said as he set Roland down in the seat beside Henry.

Regina squinted as she placed Roland's plate in front of him. "Narnia?" She asked him.

Roland's giggle fit was just beginning to stop as he looked at his mother. "I was in the closet hiding on daddy, mommy." Roland explained before laughing again.

Regina laughed as well and gave him a wink. "I will have to think of that next time I want to hide." Regina said as she handed Robin his plate.

"Thank you." Robin said as he sat down to eat.

The four of them sat and ate their breakfast in complete silence as they always did, and once they were done, Robin looked at his boy's. "How about you two go get your teeth brushed and ready for the day? It is almost time to go to school." Robin said.

"Okay daddy!" Roland exclaimed as he jumped down from the chair and raced off up the stairs.

Henry moved his regular pace and when he was out of ear shot, Regina looked towards Robin. "I think there is something wrong with Henry." Regina said to him.

Robin swallowed the mouth full of coffee he had, had just as Regina was speaking before setting down the mug again. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

Was Robin really that oblivious? That was Regina's first thought when he had asked her that. "I mean, he doesn't talk, he is mopey. Can you talk to him when you take him to school today?" Regina asked.

"Will it make you feel better?" Robin asked as Regina nodded her head, "Then yes, I will."

Roland raced back in and hugged his mother's leg as he looked up at her. "Love you mommy!" Roland exclaimed as Regina ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"I love you too, Roland." Regina said as she knelt down and hugged her seven year old son.

Roland kissed her cheek before running in to the living room and putting his boots on. Henry was already in there putting his own on as Robin walked in behind Roland. Regina walked behind Robin to see her boy's off as Robin looked towards her. "I need you to do something for me today." Robin said as he put on his own boots.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Get some rest?" Robin asked her as Regina sighed, "Please?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she thought a moment and then nodded her head. "Okay." Regina replied, "I will take a nap as soon as I have a shower, okay?"

"Thank you." Robin said as he kissed her cheek and then quickly kissed her lips. "I will see you about six tonight."

"Working till dusk again?" Regina asked.

"Killian really wants this mall done." Robin said with a shrug as he opened the door up and Roland ran outside towards the car.

Henry walked over and gave his mother a gentle hug and Regina kissed her eldest son's forehead. "I love you." Regina said to him.

"Love you too, mom." Henry said as he pulled back and went out the door.

Robin watched as Henry made his way to the car and in to the passenger seat. He then gave Regina one last kiss and then went outside as well. He got in to the driver's seat and started up the car. Regina watched from the doorway as he pulled out and waved before the drove out of sight. After that, she closed the door and went in to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess. Rumple was now sitting where he once laid, panting and waiting for any left over's. Regina looked to the single pancake in the pan and then towards Rumple. "Okay." She said, "But don't tell dad." Regina took the pancake and threw it to the family pet, who caught it in his mouth and ate it in one gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin pulled up outside of the elementary school. It was Henry's last year here, in grade six while Roland was in grade two. Roland opened the back door quickly and was about to get out but then climbed back in and stood as he kissed his father's cheek. "I love you, daddy!" Roland said as he got out of the car and raced towards the school.

"Love you too, son." Robin called after him. Before Henry could get out his door, Robin put a hand to his forearm as Henry looked at him. "Your mother is worried about you."

Henry closed the passenger side door again and looked at his father. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you are acting so distant from us." Robin replied.

Henry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You and mom don't sleep together anymore." Henry said, and it shocked Robin a little that he was being so honest, so quickly, "You only kiss to and from work, you don't spend time together anymore, you don't do date nights, you fight a lot."

"What are you trying to say Henry?" Robin asked.

"Are you and mom getting a divorce?" Henry asked with tears in his eye's.

"What?!" Robin asked, in shock, "No! I love your mother, Henry, those word's are beyond true. I would never leave her, ever! When I took those vows I knew who I was taking them with and those vows remain now and forever."

"But does she feel the same?" Henry asked and now Robin was lost for word's. Regina was acting distant lately, just like Henry. Maybe she was slowly slipping from him? "Exactly." Henry said as he got out of the car and Robin couldn't do anything more then hit his head on the back of the seat, purely out of frustration.

Just then, the car behind him blew his horn. "Haul your ass, buddy!" The guy behind him called out.

"I'm going!" Robin yelled out before driving out of the school yard.

 _ **Storybrooke Lane**_

Regina went up the stairs to her bedroom. She went through her closet to pick out some pajama's and just couldn't decide on anything so she went over to Robin's and went through his stuff. With a smile she decided on his forest boxer's and green, plaid button up shirt. She set them on the bed before walking over to the window and shutting the curtains. She then pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it to the side before walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door half way.

Regina started up the shower and once it was just right, she tossed the rest of her clothing off and got in. Letting the warm droplets cascade over her body. It was like a massage and it felt so good right now on her weary body. She lathered her hair with shampoo and then rinsed it out under the hot, steaming water. There was no greater feeling then this moment right now. Regina wanted to let the warmth of the shower cascade over her body for so much longer, but she knew that eventually the warm water would run out and she would just be standing in cold. It was almost like she could feel it already.

Regina's closed eyes opened quickly as she felt a sudden cold draft and the bathroom door slammed shut. She jumped as she turned the shower off. Rumple began barking from the bedroom and now Regina was afraid. After what had happened to Ingrid last night, was the same intruder in her home now? Regina slowly got out of the shower and pulled on her bathrobe, tying it tight to her small frame. She slowly reached for the door handle and as she did, Rumple's barks got further and further away. Regina could barely breathe and she had wondered if she should even open the door. But then. Rumple's barking had ceased. Either the intruder left, or something worse.

Regina grabbed the handle and pulled open the bathroom door. Her heart sank in her chest at what she had seen in her bedroom. The curtains pulled back and whipping in the wind. The window wide open. Regina ran over and closed it and then frantically looked for her cell phone before remembered where she had put it. In her purse which was downstairs. Regina groaned as she walked out to the hallway and by the banister. She couldn't see or hear Rumple and now her fear for her dog had gone way up. "Robin?" She called out, as she started slowly down the stairs. She knew it wasn't him but maybe if the intruder knew a man lived here, he would leave? "Is that you?" She called out again.

Regina had made it to the bottom of the stairs where she felt yet another cold draft from somewhere's. She followed it through the kitchen and in to the dining room where the patio door was wide open. Regina went out on to the deck where there was fresh footprints in the snow and she followed them so far before seeing a man, too far to see his face, walking along her back yard towards the woods. He turned and gave her a wave and even though she couldn't tell who it was, she was sure there was a sick and sadistic smile plastered on his face. Regina ran back inside and closed the patio door with shaky hands, as she locked it.

She then ran to the game room and peeked out the window to where she had seen him, but he was gone out of sight. Regina rushed to the living room to her purse and took out her cell phone as she dialed the cops. "Yes?" She said frantically in to the phone, "My name is Regina Locksley and I live at 108 Storybrooke Lane. There was a man in my house and I don't know who he was... No nothing is missing... Yes I am okay but I don't know where my dog is..."

Regina looked towards the couch as something caught her eye. A tail of a Golden Retriever at the back of the couch and it wasn't moving. Wasn't flicking. Regina's stomach did about a million backflips at once as she made her way over to the couch slowly. "Ma'am?" She heard the dispatcher on the other line say, "Ma'am, are you there?"

Regina never paid much attention. She needed to know that Rumple was okay and as she went around the corner what she saw blew her mind. Her dog laid there with a raw steak in his mouth, chewing away happily. He then looked towards Regina and wagged his tail, panting. He then went back to chewing his steak. "You would've let me die for a steak?!" Regina exclaimed as Rumple paid her no attention and kept chewing away.

"Ma'am?" The dispatcher said as Regina put her phone back to her ear.

"This is so weird." Regina said, "There was no fowl play and nothing stolen."

"No proof of forced entry?" The dispatcher asked.

Regina sighed, knowing that they would do nothing now. "No." She said as she turned and when she did, she screamed out and dropped her phone.

Rumple jumped up from his spot and rushed to her side, as Regina looked at her wall. There, pinned to the wall was a note written in blood. _'There is no hiding this time. I will find you, and I will kill everyone you love. -GM'_

"Ma'am!" The dispatcher yelled over the phone now.

 _ **Storybrooke Lane**_

Robin stood at work, in his own little world as he worked alongside Peter, his partner. Peter knew there was something up but he thought it better to not ask question's. He just continued his work, and as long as Robin did he wouldn't ask question's. It wasn't until Killian made his way over to the men that Peter had taken his eye's off his work. "Locksley." Killian said as he approached him.

Robin turned to look at him. "Yes?" He asked.

"Your wife is on the phone in my office. Sounds important." Killian said.

Robin put down his stuff and took off his working gloves. It had to be important. The last time Regina had called him at work, she was in labor with Roland. So, it wasn't like it was something she normally did. She would have called his cell phone, Robin was sure but when he was at work he always turned his phone off. He went outside with Killian and inside the trailer as Killian handed him the phone. "Regina?" Robin said as he took the phone, his tone laced heavily with worry.

"Robin." Regina said in to the phone and Robin knew right away from her voice that she had been crying, "Please come home."

"Why?" Robin asked, "What happened?"

"He came in to our house." Regina said as she went in to tears again.

"What?! Who?!" Robin asked, worried and confused at the same time.

"The man who killed Ingrid last night." Regina said.

Robin had earlier learned when he got to work that the blonde haired former English teacher had been murdered which shocked him. So, the fact that Regina had said 'who killed Ingrid' didn't confuse him or put him off track in the least. It was the part where he had been in their home. Threatening his wife, it seemed. "Are you alright?" Robin demanded to know, "Did you call the cops?"

"Yes and yes." Regina said, "They are here now but, I just want you to come home."

Regina's voice had him wrapped. Right now, he didn't care if he was going to be fired he needed to get home and hold on to his wife. Make sure she was okay. "I will be home soon, Regina." Robin said in a calming voice. "I love you."

Regina sniffled a bit on the other line. "I love you, too." She said before they both hung up.

Robin looked at Killian. Killian had only caught Robin's part of the conversation but he nodded his head knowing that if Robin was leaving, and Regina was calling it was most definitely an emergency. "Go." Killian said, "Take as long as you need. Just give me a call and let me know everything is okay later, okay?"

Robin gave a single nod towards his boss. "You got it." Robin said.

And without another word, Robin was out of the trailer and in to his car, speeding off to his house on Storybrooke Lane to make sure his wife was okay and find out everything that had happened. It wasn't just a simple, 'Hi, how are you?' visit from the murderer, and Robin had a feeling he knew who it was. He felt sick to the stomach thinking of Regina having to relive all of that all over again and he knew that he would take extra measure's to protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin pulled in to his driveway, his stomach knotted as he put the car in park and climbed out of the driver's seat. He looked at the Sheriff's car and slowly licked his lips, nerves jumping, and wondering exactly what had happened when, whoever it was, had come in here earlier. In to his home! Where his family lived! With his wife there! Robin ran a hand through his hair and calmed himself by taking in a deep breath and then walked inside the house. He walked along quietly as he heard the light sobs coming from Regina who was sitting on the couch with her back towards him. "Do you know of anyone who may want to hurt you?" George asked as he sat across from her, David standing by his side and taking note's as the two spoke.

Regina had shook her head at the question. "No." She responded, "I can't think of anyone. I-I don't think I did anything to piss anyone off."

Robin neared the couch quietly, Regina still unaware of his presence as they continued to talk. "Judging by the note, I would say the reason isn't because you've pissed anyone off." George said as he held the note in his hand before passing it to David to put it away as evidence.

David slipped the note in to a small baggie and placed it in his pocket. This was when Robin decided to make his presence known as he walked over to where Regina sat on the couch and looked at George. "Then, what is the reason?" Robin asked seemingly worried about his wife. He wanted to know what was written on the note but more importantly, he wanted to make sure Regina was okay, and why anyone would want to hurt her. She wasn't a saint but she wasn't someone hateful either. Not someone you would feel you needed to enact revenge on.

Regina looked up at Robin as he made his way over. She stood to her feet and grabbed a hold of him like her very life depended on it. Robin wrapped his arms securely around the brunette like he was her shield ready to protect her at any cost. "It seem's to me," George said in response to Robin's question, "That this person doesn't want revenge or anything like that. It's almost like he is obsessed with your wife. I have seen obsession before and this is always how it starts. Kill someone close to her and then come in and out as he pleases just to show her that he can. And that is a lot more dangerous then someone who is pissed off, or that wants revenge."

Robin's eyes darkened as he thought back to twenty years ago when he had first come to America. He had remembered Regina going through this when she was in high school. All of grade twelve, she had been tortured by one man. "Like Greg Mendez back in high school was?" Robin asked as Regina blinked and slowly looked towards Robin.

George had thought of it as well but there was one thing he couldn't put his finger on. "Greg Mendez hasn't been heard from in years." George said as he put his fingers to his chin in thought and looked up at Robin, "Why would he risk it all by coming out now?"

David stood quietly and just kept writing every single word down as they spoke. Flipping through pages as quick as he could, and Regina wondered how on earth he was keeping up, they were speaking so fast. "You're the Sheriff." Robin said to George, "You tell me."

George sighed a bit as he slowly rose from his seat and fixed the collar of his shirt before clearing his throat and looking towards David. "Nolan," George said as David took his sights off his notepad for a moment to look at him, "We will see what we can find out about Mr Mendez. And in the meantime," George looked back towards Robin who still held Regina tightly in his arms, "I would get a security system hooked up. And if he ever slips in again, call me. My direct line."

George handed Regina his card with the number to his direct line. "Thank you, Sheriff." Regina said as she took the card and held on to it.

George gave her a small smile and a tilt of his head before he and David left the house. Robin took in a deep breath as he backed up a little and let it out again as he ran his finger's through the Latina's long, raven hair. "Are you okay?" Robin asked, still not knowing the full extent of the story. Regina nodded her head. "He didn't hurt you?"

Robin ran his hand down to her cheek and rested his palm there as Regina shook her head at his question. "No." She said softly as she let the card fall to the coffee table and placed her hand over his.

"What did he do?" Robin asked her.

Regina's gaze averted to the floor as she went silent a moment. She wanted to think of the perfect way to respond that he wouldn't get angry but she knew that, that was impossible. "Broke in through our bedroom window and watched me in the shower for starter's." Regina responded as she could already feel the anger pulsing through Robin's touch. "Then he left me a note, which David took for evidence."

"What did it say?" Robin asked, but Regina just remained quiet and avoided Robin's gaze. "Regina?" He said in a firm but loving tone as she slowly looked up at him, "What did the note say?" Robin asked again.

"There is no hiding this time. I will find you, and I will kill everyone you love. GM." Regina recited the note perfectly as it just lingered in her brain.

Robin felt sick to the stomach again. If he felt like this, he could only imagine what Regina must be going through right now. Robin took another step back as he surveyed her. He knew it wasn't exactly the time for joking but maybe it would ease the tension. Regina was scared right now and he wanted to chase her fears away. What better way to do that then to make someone laugh? "Are those my clothes?" Robin asked, as Regina looked down at herself.

She had almost forgotten that she had answered the door in her husband's underwear. When everything had happened and she called the cops she wasn't even thinking. She just put the clothes on that she had laid out on the bed. Regina turned a crimson red. "Yeah." She said, in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't be embarrassed." Robin said with a smirk, "It looks much better on you, anyways."

Regina cocked a brow as she gave her husband a look of disbelief. "Hmmm." She hummed, "I wonder if the Sheriff and his Deputy felt the same way." She said, sarcastically.

Robin chuckled softly as he moved his fingers through the brunette's hair once again. "Something tells me the last thing on their mind's were your outfit." Robin said as he suddenly changed his demeanor from joking to soft eye's, "But since you're all dressed comfortably, I think you need to lay down and rest now."

Regina squinted her eye's as her mouth drew open just a bit. "How can I rest with everything going on?" Regina asked, her tone laced with disbelief that Robin suggested such a thing as rest.

"Well," Robin said matter-of-factly, "Here's how the rest of the day is going to go. I am going to take you up to bed, stay with you until you fall asleep and then I am going to make you lunch later. We will eat and then go to the hardware store to get an alarm system, pick up the kids from school, come home and install the alarm system, go out for dinner, go to Roland's play this evening, and then drop the kids off at your parent's house until we can nail the bastard."

Regina listened and watched Robin's expression as he spoke. Sometime's, he truly did amaze her. "You got it all figured out, huh?" Regina asked him.

"I always do, baby." Robin replied with a small laugh as he gently placed his forehead against hers.

They stood there for a few moments just lost in one another's eyes. Their love for each other seemed to shine more bright then ever in this moment. Fear did that to a person. Neither one could picture life without the other and it was in this moment that Robin had an answer for Henry. He knew just by the look in his wife's eyes that she loved him dearly and would never leave his side. Work had just gotten the better of her but now it seemed she had forgotten about it. And though, he had wished that from the moment she had become distant from him, he wished there could have been a better way then this to reel her back in.

Finally, Robin had gotten Regina to go up to the bedroom with him and now they laid side by side. Regina with her head on Robin's chest, tracing circles on his sternum. "I know that it was more then likely Greg because of the initial's on the note." Regina said breaking the silence in the room as Robin looked at her, "But, what made you think of him?"

"That boy was obsessed with you." Robin said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and gently massaged her shoulder, "He wanted to kill, literally, when he found out about us."

Regina remained quiet as he spoke and afterwards just remembering that much to be true. Greg was truly insane and he was a memory Regina blocked from her past even though it did come to haunt her nightmares from time to time. At first, she had remained Greg's friend because she thought he was just deeply misunderstood. It was when she began dating Robin that Greg showed his true colors. Another thought that was totally off topic, popped in to Regina's head. "Did you talk to Henry?" she asked.

It amazed Robin how even in the darkest of moment's, Regina always still thought of her children first. Most people, including himself, would be so afraid right now that they would forget there was even a problem to begin with. "I did." Robin replied.

"And?" Regina asked.

"And, we will talk about it later." Robin said as he kissed her forehead, "Right now, you need to rest."

Regina sighed. Surely, Robin didn't truly think that after everything that had happened already and it was still morning, that she would ever be able to sleep. How could she? But, before she could come up with an answer, she was suddenly somewhere else that wasn't her bedroom. She had drifted off to sleep, as she looked around at her all too familiar surrounding's. She was reliving her history through her dreams now. Or nightmares, however you look at it. The first vision of her past that she saw was her and Greg, teenager's in grade ten, sitting in a field. "You promise to always be my friend?" Greg had asked Regina.

The teenage version of Regina looked at Greg with her friendly smile. "Of course." Regina replied.

Greg smiled at her. The time had passed before her eye's to September, a year and a half later. She was in grade twelve and there was a new kid from London, England who had come to the school. Which of course, was Robin. She was sitting in the cafeteria with some friend's, including Greg, as they were all checking out this new kid. But the only one who caught Robin's eye was Regina. He made his way over with a dimpled grin. "Hey." Robin said as he extended his hand to her, "I'm Robin."

"Regina." Regina said as she reached over and took his hand in her's to shake it. All the while, Greg watching and growing more and more jealous.

Regina's dream had taken her to her English class the next morning where she noticed as she had walked in, she had shared with Robin. Girl's were flooded around his desk, talking and flirting. Why wouldn't they? He was handsome, fit, and British. He could have his choice of any girl in the school. And some of the guy's as well. Ingrid Mitchell had walked in to the classroom as she looked to the flooded desk. Robin had the attention of almost every girl there, but only one girl had his attention. "Girls." Ingrid said as she walked over to her desk, "Take a seat."

All the girls moaned as they moved away from Robin's desk to take their seats. Marian stopping and looking at him before taking her own. "Wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" Marian asked him.

"No thanks." Robin said as he shook his head and looked towards Regina, who blushed lightly as she caught his gaze, "I am hoping to have other plans tonight."

Marian looked towards where Robin's eyes led and rolled her own eyes at Regina before sitting down at her desk. Marian wasn't quite use to rejection. Her dream did a little fast forward through the lesson and to the end of the class as the bell rang. The student's scurried out as Robin made his way through them and to Regina's desk just as she stood with her pack on her back. "So," Robin said as he placed his hands in to his pocket's, "Wanna grab a pizza with me later?"

Ingrid looked towards the two and gave a light smile as she began getting ready for her next class. She knew the difference between a crush and love and love was what these two could truly accomplish if given the chance. But, Regina just pushed her hair back behind her ear and without saying a word, she shook her head 'no' at Robin, who frowned. "Why not?" He asked, in a disappointed tone.

Regina swallowed thickly before speaking. "Because I'm..." But that was as far as she got before silently choking. She as going to speak the truth, but something inside of her, didn't want her to.

"Afraid?" Robin asked her, finishing her sentence for her. Regina shot a glare at him, as Robin brought his hands from his pocket's and put them up in surrender mode, "I am not purposing here," He said, "I am just saying, I don't know about you but I am going to be hungry after school. So, I am going to head to the mall and grab a pizza. And at the same time, I would love to get to know the coolest girl I have ever met in my life. So, if you feel hungry too, come to the mall. We will kick back and have a slice, okay? If not, I will catch you tomorrow."

"I can live with that." Regina said with a small nod and smile, as Robin smiled back at her before leaving.

"If you don't go," Ingrid said as she took out a stack of papers, "You will spend your whole life wondering, 'what if I did?'"

Regina sighed, knowing that her English teacher was right. She of course was just going to blow the boy off. Go home, do homework and chill in her bedroom but instead she went to the mall to meet up with him. Then, Regina's dream sped past another two weeks. By this time, the two of them had hung out so much and did practically everything together. Getting to know one another and it was the most amazing journey in all of Regina's life. Sometimes there were others with the two and sometimes there wasn't. Whenever Greg was around though, Robin got bad vibes off of him and had told Regina he would prefer if he wasn't present when Robin was. Regina of course, tried her best to convince Robin that Greg was just deeply misunderstood.

Teenage Regina and Robin were at the river in Regina's dream/nightmare now. Regina knew this place all too well. She just smiled as she watched the teenage versions of her and Robin. She couldn't wait to see this memory play itself out. The two ran along the riverside laughing, not even sure why they were. Everything just seemed brighter and funner when they were together. Regina leaned against a tree out of breath from running as she looked towards Robin who made his way over to her, and his smile slowly faded. Regina's faded right after, wondering what was wrong. "What is it?" Regina asked.

Robin looked to the ground. "There is just something I've been meaning to do." He said before slowly looking back towards Regina who cocked a single brow at him.

"What?" Regina asked.

Robin put his hand gently to the back of Regina's neck and pulled her in to him, kissing her full on the lips. Regina kissed him back placing her own hand gently to the back of his neck and closing her eye's. The feel was magical and as Regina watched the teenage versions of her and her husband, the feeling had slowly come back inside of her. This was what they needed to hold on to. Regina missed moments like these, and needed more of them. Regina looked to the side and not too far off in to the distance behind a tree, across the river. Something that she hadn't noticed back then and wondered if it had really happened. Greg stood there, anger building inside of him. His hands balled in to fists and Regina knew he wanted to kill in this moment. And if it weren't for the river between them, he probably would have.

The dream suddenly took a turn and she now stood in her old bedroom. She looked at her teenage self laying on her bed with her head propped up against her pillow thinking to that magical moment down by the river. Adult Regina backed up a bit where she stood. This was the moment she had blocked out. The moment everything had began with Greg. The moment his obsession had gotten the better of him. He walked in to her bedroom, his face stained with tears as Regina quickly jumped to her feet and looked at him. "Greg?!" Regina asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Greg took in a deep breath as he reached behind him and held on to his back. A single tear escaped his eye as he looked at Regina. "You said we'd be friends forever!" Greg exclaimed as Regina looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"And I meant it!" Regina exclaimed.

"No you didn't!" Greg yelled at her as the tears made their way out from his eye's once again, "I saw you... I saw you at the river with Robin! How could you?!"

Regina's face fell as Greg spoke. Did he take her the wrong way? And if he did, how? "Greg," Regina said, "I said we were friend's. Nothing more. I don't feel that way for you."

Greg shook his head, refusing to believe the teenage Regina. He wiped his tears from his cheeks and eye's before walking over to Regina and pushed her against the wall before kissing her lips. Regina pushed him back with every ounce of strength she had inside of her. "Greg no!" She exclaimed, "I am in love with Robin!"

The word's spoken by Regina, were almost like fighting word's for Greg. In fact, they were fighting words. Greg pulled his hand back, anger in his eyes and the look he gave her made her silently cringe. He slapped the Latina hard across the face. Regina jolted and fell back a bit as she quickly grabbed her face, tears in her eyes from the sting of it. She looked towards him, ready to tell Greg off, when she noticed he had a 9mm pointed in her face. "If I can't have you," Greg said as he cocked the hammer, "No one can."

Regina closed her eye's, ready for her life to end all in less then a second because she was in love with someone who wasn't Greg. She should have listened to her friends back then! But no. Regina had to give the benefit of the doubt. Had to let this guy in as her friend. Before Greg could pull the trigger, however, Regina's step father, Robert walked in to see what the yelling was all about. When he saw the gun in Greg's hand, something inside of him snapped as he quickly grabbed Greg's wrist before Greg could even register that the man was there.

There was a bit of a tussle but in the end, Robert finally got the gun from Greg. Greg simply laughed before looking towards Regina. "You think this is the end?" He asked with a chuckle, "It is only the beginning. I will keep coming back till either you are mine, or you are dead!"

Outside of the nightmare, Regina began to scream. She didn't want to go through this again. She didn't want her family to endure all of this again. What had happened in her dreams was only the beginning of what Greg had done to her and her family. Now, she had two son's to take care of. Robin rushed in to their bedroom and to her side as he shook her in an attempt to wake her. "Regina!" Robin exclaimed, feeling a little afraid for his wife and wondered what she could possibly be dreaming.

Regina jolted awake as tears streamed down her face. The first thing she did when she realized she was awake and safe for the moment, was grab Robin and pull him close to her. Robin wrapped his arm's around her as well. He wanted to know all about her nightmare but right now he would just hold her and let her calm down. He arched his back against the headboard and just held Regina close. "He is going to pay, Regina." Robin said, angry at the fact that this man was getting to her this much and would even dare to try and hurt her again, "I promise you that."

Robin's eyes said it all. He had meant every word spoken and he would get that son of a bitch even if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was a man of his word and he had done everything that he told Regina he would do. He made an amazing lunch of chicken salad sandwiches, that tasted so amazing. Better then Regina ever could do, Regina had believed. And after lunch, they went to the hardware store to pick up the security system. Robin made sure it was the best that they had as well. Passcode setup, a panic button, and the alarm went directly to the police station. Even if they did have George's direct line, it was still good to have that just in case one couldn't get to the phone in time.

Once they were done at the hardware store, Robin and Regina picked up the kid's from school who both climbed in to the backseat. Roland didn't exactly understand their father being there. He just assumed daddy got the rest of the day off, or possibly just missed them so much that he couldn't work anymore today. But Henry was a little more inquisitive about their father being there. "Mom always picks us up alone." Henry said as he buckled his seat belt. "Why aren't you at work?"

Robin peeked in the rear view mirror back towards his eldest son. "I just felt that I needed a break." Robin said, and it wasn't a complete lie. Robin had been working non stop and usually through the winter he had time off. But, this contract called for them to work right through the snowy day's, just to do it inside.

Henry blinked a bit and shook his head before putting his headphones on and blasting his music. Robin frowned before putting the car in to drive and driving off. He went back home and when they had entered he almost immediately started to install the security system. Henry sat from a distance as he watched his father. He knew there was something going on but he didn't quite know what. He doubted this had anything to do with his original ideas of his father and mother divorcing. Unless of course, Robin wanted to set up the security to keep someone in, rather then someone out.

Henry squinted wondering if that were even a possibility and then shook his head. His father wasn't like that. Roland on the other hand, was easily distracted in the kitchen as he helped his mother bake cookies. He was tainted to the whole situation and Regina hoped to keep him that way. She didn't want his curiosity getting the better of him as well. Once the security system had been in place and in order, Robin ordered in their dinner, and after they ate, they all got ready and piled in to the car once again. It was time to go to Roland's play.

The whole drive there, Roland felt the butterflies flapping their wing's inside of his stomach and wondered why they always had to be so big. Regina and Robin had packed a couple of bag's for Henry and Roland earlier on and put them in to the trunk without letting them know. They didn't want to tell them that afterwards, they were going to their grandparents. Then, they would definitely know something was up. Going all the way to the country where their grandparents had moved years ago, when their was school. Curiosity would definitely strike.

Inside of the auditorium, everyone say with their cameras at the ready. Kids ran up and down the aisles. Regina took out her phone and went to camera as she held it up to the stage just as all the kids had walked out. Roland stood up there proudly with the biggest dimpled grin on his face that Regina had ever saw. Dressed as a little cowboy. The play ran for about half an hour and at the end, Roland even got to sing. A beautiful singing voice indeed. Regina and Robin were beyond proud of the youngest at the moment. Getting up there and singing in front of everyone. It was like he was fearless in the face of a crowd.

Once the curtains had closed, indicating that the play was over, everyone stood and clapped. Regina pressed stop on her camera before standing herself and clapping for all the children, but most of all her son. Once done, they all piled in to the car /again/ and started their half hour journey to Regina's parents house. The whole while listening to Henry complain about how he didn't want to go to his grandparents. He loved them with all of his heart but he had expected to be going home tonight and that was when he worries from earlier had grown even more. "I thought you liked going to your grandparents." Robin had finally said, getting frustrated with his sons constant nagging.

"I do." Henry said, "But Nicholas and I were going to go to the park tomorrow to build forts. He, me and a few other guy's were going to have a snow ball war."

"A snowball war?" Regina asked as she cocked a brow and shook her head, remembering what had happened last time he did something like that, "Do you remember what happened last year? A shard of glass got mixed in to the snow and hit you in the face. You had to get stitches."

"I'm very proud of my war scars!" Henry exclaimed which startled Regina as she turned in her seat to face her son.

"What is this really about?" Regina asked him, "You never get mad about missing a day with your friends if it means going to Grandma and Grandpa's."

Henry glared hard at his mother, anger in his eyes but it didn't phase Regina one little bit. Henry had a temper and she knew what to expect from him if he threw down, but she also knew how to handle the situation if it got that far. Henry slowly let his guard down, seeing that his mother wasn't giving in. "Because," He finally answered with a small sigh, "I know dad meant what he said this morning but I also know it takes two." Regina by this point was beyond confused as she glanced quickly at Robin and back towards Henry waiting for him to let her know what he was thinking. "You're planning on divorcing him!" Henry exclaimed as his tears now began, fully believing his own words.

Roland gasped as he looked up front at his mother, whose expression was shock at first, and then a mix of more confusion and sadness topped off with a tiny bit of anger. Roland never understood how an adult could have so many emotions at once. Maybe, as you got taller they fit in your body better? "Mommy?" Roland whined, "Tell Henry that's not true!"

Regina quickly looked towards Roland seeing how upset he had suddenly become and saw that he was just as shocked as she was that Henry thought this. "It's not true, Roland." Regina reassured him before looking back towards Henry, "That's why you are so depressed lately?" Regina asked Henry.

Henry nodded his head as he wiped his tears. "Yeah," He said, "And don't try to deny it! You don't sleep together, you argue all the time, and now out of nowhere, we are going to Grandma and Grandpa's house! All so you can kick dad out!"

Robin was looking around wondering if there was somewhere he could pull over. This was starting to get out of hand now and Henry needed to calm down while they also calmed down the now crying Roland. Robin didn't know if he was crying because he believed Henry or because Henry was yelling at their mother, or both but this needed to be sorted and quickly. "That is not the reason." Regina said in as calm of a voice as she could muster.

"Then what is?!" Henry screamed at her, his anger raging through his eyes now.

Robin finally spotted a Target parking lot as he pulled in to it and in to a space. There wasn't a whole lot of people there tonight, thank God. Robin took off his seat belt and shifted in his own seat to look back at Henry. "Do not scream at your mother like that, young man." Robin stated firmly.

Regina took off her own seat belt as she looked towards Robin. "It's okay." She said, knowing that Henry was heading slowly in to teenage years and needed to let out some steam.

"Of course it is!" Henry exclaimed as he took off his own seat belt, "Because you know I have every right to be angry!"

Henry opened up his door and got out as he slammed it behind him and ran across the street and across a McDonald's front lawn to a small hill that he sat on, over looking the highway. Robin went to get out once he saw where Henry had went, to bring him back to the car but Regina placed a gentle hand to his arm. "I'll go." Regina said to him thinking this situation was too delicate to go in with a firm hand.

Robin closed his car door and gave Regina a nod as she got out of the passenger seat and walked across the street. Roland watched as she walked and then looked towards Robin in the front seat. "Daddy?" He said as Robin looked back at him, "Are you and mommy really getting a divorce?"

"No, Roland." Robin reassured him, "Your mother and I have our disagreements and arguments but I love her unconditionally."

Roland blinked a couple of times before tilting his head slightly to the side, "What's that mean?" He asked as Robin chuckled a bit almost forgetting he was talking to a seven year old who still had so much to learn about the world.

"It means, I'll always love her no matter what." Robin replied, "The same as I'll always love you and your brother no matter what." Robin reached back and gave his youngest son a small tap on the knee.

"Oh," Roland said, understanding now, "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I'm not sure." Robin said as he chuckled again.

Regina walked up behind Henry where he sat on the hilltop in a pile of snow. She had approached him slowly before taking a seat beside him with a shiver. She looked towards him and saw that he wasn't looking at the cars racing down the highway below, but looking straight up at the sky and to the moon that rested peacefully between the clouds. Regina looked up and remained in complete silence beside him for a couple of moments. Taking in the glittering beauty of the moon reflecting off of the snow. She then looked back towards Henry. "Henry." She said in a soft tone as his head slowly turned towards her, "I love your father." Regina continued once she had his full attention, "More then you know. It scares the hell out of me to even begin to think of what life would be like without him."

"But Nicholas' mom acted the same way you are." Henry said with a small sob, "She slept in a different room and then sent Nicholas and his sister to their Grandparent's for the weekend so she could kick his father out."

Regina listened to Henry's words and understood the fear inside of him. Kids, and even some adults, always thought that just because that was how one person did it, that is how everyone is going to do it. She slowly put her arm around Henry's shoulders and pulled him close to her. "I'm not Nicholas' mother." Regina pointed out, "I am your mother. And you can trust me, Henry. If you have a concern about your father and I and came to us, we wouldn't lie. We know that would only hurt you and Roland more in the long run and the last thing either of us wants to do is hurt you guys."

Henry let all his tears out now. He cried hard as he listened to his mother's words and then wrapped his arms around Regina and cried in to her shoulder. "I don't want to lose you and dad." Henry cried out as he sniffled a couple of times, "I have nightmares every night about it and I can't tell anyone. If I tell you or dad I am afraid of my fears coming to life, and my friends would only make fun of me."

"Then, they are not very good friends." Regina mumbled lightly before looking at Henry and then placing her head gently against his, "But you are telling me right now and I am telling you this, Henry. You will never lose me or your father, ever! We are always going to be right here for you and Roland. That, you can count on."

Henry nodded, and had believed every single word that Regina had said as he continued to cry. Regina gently rocked him back and forth where they sat and let him continue his tears. A single tear even made it's way down her porcelain cheek. She had meant every single word spoken to Henry but she also had no idea how everything was going to turn out with Greg. She had hoped that they would nail him before too much damage was done and just be rid of him once and for all.

Regina and Henry sat outside in the cold of the winter's night for a little while longer as Regina quieted Henry's tears and fears with love and comfort, before finally returning to the car and getting in. As Henry did up his seat belt, Roland looked towards him with a dimpled grin. "I love you with conditioner, Henry." He said.

Henry cocked a brow at his little brother. "What?" Henry asked as Robin laughed in the front seat.

"It's /unconditionally/ Roland." Robin corrected as he continued to laugh and now Regina gave a smile.

"Oh." Roland said with a shrug, "Oops."

Robin drove off on the way to the country. Regina loved this drive. So much scenery to take in. Perfect for any novel, she had thought. As they drove her thoughts took her back to when she was a teenager, on Halloween night. She and Robin had been standing in the street dressed up as Bonnie and Clyde. Robin rubbed his chin as he looked at his girlfriend. "I gotta say, you are looking fine, Bonnie." Robin had said to her.

"You're not so bad yourself, Clyde." Regina had said with a small wink as they continued walking.

Most teenagers partied on Halloween night, but Regina and Robin were more in to getting a bag full of candy, going back to his place and watching horror films while getting a sugar high as they watched. The event of Greg pointing a gun in her face not forgotten, but tucked safely away in the back of Regina's mind. They were just about to head to another house when their friend, Emma, ran over to them. "Regina." Emma said out of breath, "Your father, it's your father!"

Emma had been speaking of her real father, Henry senior. He and her mother Cora had divorced many years ago but he stayed on Storybrooke Lane just to be close to her. All Emma really had to say to her was something about her father and Regina dropped her candy and made off in a mad dash towards her father's house. She had saw the ambulance sitting outside. The cop cars and a grey haired Sheriff standing outside the door. Yes, it was George. He still had his grey hair back in the day but looked much younger and rested.

Regina ran over just as they had wheeled out a black body bag and she knew who was inside of it. She screamed out just as Robin and Emma had come up behind her, Robin's arms quickly wrapping around the brunette as she screamed, trying to keep her as calm as possible but knew that wasn't entirely possible.

Back in the car as Robin drove, he peeked over at his wife and saw the single tear roll down her cheek. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Hey." He said in a soft tone, "Are you okay?"

Regina looked over at him and nodded her head as she forced a smile for him. "Yeah." She said before looking back out the window, "I am fine."

Once to the old farmhouse in the country, Regina, Robin, Henry and Roland walked inside without knocking. They always did this. It was practically home to them. When they walked through the front door they walked in to a huge porch that held most of her stepdad's tools and the deep freeze. Even though, Cora had originally planned on making this a den where she could sit in the mornings for her tea. They came to a second door and opened it up which had led them in to a kitchen. When you first walked in a pantry on your left filled with food and beside that, the oven and then kitchen table. Beyond that was the sink and on the other side of the kitchen was the bathroom.

Also, a counter filled that space of the wall where the dishes, pots, pans and coffee maker were held. And in the middle of the kitchen was a stove to heat the place. Regina hated wood heat. You couldn't turn it up or down. You either had to suffer with the heat or suffer with the cold and judging by the sudden heat wave to their faces, Robert had chosen to go with heat. Hearing the door click open, Cora met them in the kitchen and gave them each a hug.

Once formalities were shared, Roland and Henry went in to the living room which was off the kitchen, to play with friendly bulldog that Cora and Robert had gotten when Henry was just a baby, Pugs. He grunted at them both, as they laughed and continued to play. As they played, Robin and Regina shared the whole story about Greg to Cora and Robert who grew more and more worried with every single word. Cora had turned a ghostly white color by the end of the tale. "And you are going back to the house?" Robert asked, not sure why they would even want to.

Robin picked up on the confusion in Robert's voice and totally understood why he would be. Who would want to go back to a house filled with nightmares about to come true? "Well," Robin said in a reply, "We would like to keep this as far away from the children as possible."

"Of course," Cora said as she hid the fear in her eyes away from her daughter and son-in-law, "We will take good care of the children. Take all the time you need." Cora's voice quivered a bit as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Cora would protect her grandchildren with all she had. Come hell or high water she would not back down when it came to her family. But, right now the one she was really worried about was her daughter. She remembered what Greg had done back in the day. What they could never catch him for. He moved in and out like air. You never knew he was there unless he wanted you to know he was there. And now he was back with every intention on killing Regina and Robin. She wouldn't be able to bare having to tell her grandchildren that their parents were murdered by a mad man. Cora hated the fact just as much as Robert, that they would be going back home to Storybrooke Lane. Sure, they were in just as much trouble there as here but at least here, Cora could protect them all. Or at least try.

But Cora never argued the point with reason for two reasons. One, Cora totally understood why Regina and Robin were going back home. If it had of been her, with Regina and Regina's sister as children, she wouldn't want either one of them anywhere's near the danger. And two, when it came to a discussion or argument with Regina, you were better off talking to a wall. At least it remained silent and wouldn't walk off on you. "Just, be careful." Cora said, finally.

Regina reached across the table and placed a warm, smooth hand to her mother's soft, slightly wrinkled, hand. "Mom?" She said as Cora looked up and met Regina's gaze, "I will be okay."

"How do you know?" Cora asked, now holding back tears with the fear of losing everything.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, to respond to her mother but Robin spoke up instead. "Because that son of a bitch messed with the wrong family." Robin said firmly, eyes dark once again as he spoke.

Robin and Regina had finished their coffees before getting ready to leave. The children rushing out to say goodbye to their parents. As Roland ran over to Regina, Regina knelt down in front of him and hugged him. Roland hugged her back tightly just as Regina kissed his cheek. "I love you." Regina said to him, "And you did so amazing tonight. I am so proud of you!"

Roland blushed and gave her a dimpled grin as he pulled back. "I love you too, mommy." Roland said, "And when we get back, can we make more cookies? Oh! And watch The Fox and the Hound?"

Regina smiled from ear to ear before running a gentle hand through his hair and nodding. "Of course we can, baby boy." Regina responded as she kissed his forehead and stood.

Regina looked towards Henry before walking over and pulling him in to a tight hug which Henry returned. He had no idea why but right now he felt afraid for his parents. His divorce fears had calmed way down so he wasn't sure what it was. They just stood in silence for a couple moments in each other's arms before Regina kissed Henry's forehead and pulled back. "I love you." She whispered to him.

Henry smiled and took his mother's hand in his, squeezing lightly. "I love you too, mom." He said.

Regina squeezed Henry's hand back and then walked over to her mother. She stood in front of Cora and gave a light sigh, not sure what to say or do in this moment but Cora had quickly decided for her. She brought Regina in to a tight embrace as she ran her hand through Regina's raven hair. "I mean it." Cora whispered in to Regina's ear, "Be careful." Regina wrapped her arms around her mother as she spoke, "And I love you." Cora said.

"I love you too, mom." Regina said just before pulling back, "And I will be careful."

Regina turned to leave as she cast Robert a smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She and Robin walked out to the deck, followed by Robert as he cleared his throat and both of them looked towards him. "Robin?" Robert said, "May I have a word? Alone?"

Robin blinked as he looked at Regina who nodded her head. "I will be in the car." She said as she walked over and opened up the passenger door.

Robin went back up on the deck with Robert who began having a long talk to him about protection and guns, and things he may or may not need to protect himself and his step daughter. Things he knew Regina would not want to hear or ever go for. Meanwhile, Regina sat in the car and waited for Robin as she shivered. She should have grabbed the keys from her husband to get some heat in this thing...

Just then, Regina's phone began to vibrate from her pocket as she jumped and quickly took it out from her pocket and looked at the screen. No name or number. Just a smiley face on her screen and now she began to grow worried. But, it couldn't be Greg. He never had her number. And this may not even be Greg. Maybe just some copycat using his initials to steer her off in to the wrong direction. "Regina," Regina said to herself, "Get a hold of yourself. Could be anyone."

Regina swiped the page across so it would connect her with whoever was calling. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Regina." Greg had said on the other line. Okay, so maybe Regina wasn't overreacting. Regina's heart began to thud loudly and hard against her chest as she looked out the window to see that Robin was still talking to Robert. "Long time no talk." Greg had continued on, despite the long silence.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Regina demanded to know.

"Calm down." Greg said, "I am just calling to let you know that I think your son, Roland, did an amazing job at his play tonight."

Regina's whole world had went in to slow motion. She swallowed thickly and started to become a little dizzy before finally coming back to planet earth. "You touch my kids and I will fucking end you myself!" And exclaimed, angrily.

"Language, my angel, language. That's no way for a lady to speak." Greg said as he clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth, "Lucky for you, I have no interest in the kids. Only you, and anyone who gets in my way of getting you. And I know your whole schedule, sweetheart. And I have been watching you sit there night after night trying to figure out where to go with this writers block. I watch you do everything with your perfect little family. Only, that should've been me in Robin's place! I am finally going to get everything I ever wanted out of you, and you will be incapable of doing anything about it! I am going to make you wish you and I never met."

"Too late for that." Regina pointed out. She was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't going to let Greg know that.

"Inconsiderate bitch!" Greg exclaimed, "Let's not forget who made that promise to me that day in the field. I don't appreciate liars!"

Regina scrunched her nose up in disgust. "You will be caught you sick freak!" Regina exclaimed.

Greg laughed in a dark and scary way that made the hairs on Regina's arm stand up. "I don't care." Greg said, "My whole life has been made up of only you. Even when you're not around you drive me insane. I never stop thinking of you and like I had said twenty years ago, if I can't have you, nobody can! So by the time I am caught it will already be too late!'

Regina began to shake now, and went completely quiet as she heard the phone beep indicating that the caller had hung up. The phone had remained to her ear just as Robin had walked over and opened up the driver's side door and got in. He looked at Regina just as the phone slipped from her ear and down to her lap. "Who were you talking to?" Robin asked wondering why she looked so afraid.

"Greg." Regina choked out.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed, his anger returning once again, "He's either the bravest asshole I know, or the dumbest."

Regina slowly turned her head to look at Robin. Her skin paler then Cora's had been earlier. "He's been watching us, Robin." Regina said barely above a whisper, "He has been watching us for a while now."

Robin's breathing went shallow. Not because he was afraid. He was far from it. But because his anger had grown to a whole new level now. "What did he say to you?" Robin asked.

Regina turned her head and put her forehead on the passenger side window. The cool of the glass seemed to help. "Drive home." Regina said, "I'll explain it to you then."


	6. Chapter 6

When they had gotten home, Regina explained the conversation to Robin who was now going through the house looking for something, anything! A camera, a bug, something. He even tried to see if Regina's phone was hacked and maybe he could see through that somehow. He found nothing, though. Being extremely nervous by now, Robin closed every blind, and curtain within the house so that if Greg was nearby he wouldn't see them. What made this the scariest wasn't the fact he could see them anyways. It was that Greg wasn't afraid of being caught, and he wasn't afraid of death.

Greg had shown that basic information about himself long ago. The memory playing itself inside of Robin's head like a movie. It was Christmas break twenty years ago. It was Regina's first Christmas without her father and she had found out his cause of death was by choking on a chip? But more to the point, Regina had a feeling that whoever did it to him wanted it to look accidental. Regina knew deep down inside though, that it wasn't a simple accident caused by her father spending hours upon hours laughing at the Golden Girl's. Regina believed someone had come in and held his throat so that he couldn't swallow.

There were marks on her father's throat but the police told her it was because he himself, was grabbing for his throat. That was what happened when you choked, it was automatic. But Regina just knew that the marks on her father's throat were not caused by he, himself. Regina sat with Robin in their special little place down by the river. Just sitting in the snow and looking out at the water. The edges had frozen over but the rest of the water still moved along.

They had remained silent for a while before Robin spoke up. "Regina," He said as Regina slowly looked at him, "I only knew your father briefly. And I know it's hard to enjoy Christmas without him. It is your first Christmas without him. But it is also your first Christmas with me. This may sound selfish, but I want you to be happy and so would your father."

Regina wiped her cheek and nodded her head. "I know." She said, "You're right. It's just hard is all."

Robin nodded his head, fully understanding. He wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulder and held her close as they just kept looking out at the scenery in front of them in complete silence. It was only a couple of moments later that they heard the crunching of snow behind them. Both Robin and Regina turned to see who it was but before they could even make out a face, Greg smashed Robin in the face with a branch and Robin fell backwards just beside the rivers edge where it was iced over.

Regina let out a scream as she stood and went for the branch in Greg's hand, but he moved and sent her down to the ground. He pointed the branch at her and shook his head. "This ends now." Greg said as he brought the branch up, aiming at Regina's head, and went to bring it down hard but instead Robin had got back to his feet and speared him to the ground.

Regina got to her feet again as Robin straddled Greg, blood pouring from Robin's nose where the branch had connected and he was more then sure that Greg had broken it. Robin punched Greg in the mouth but all Greg did was laugh and with every strike, Greg would only laugh harder. Robin took in deep breaths as he stopped hitting him and just looked down at him. He was in a small pool of his own blood and still remained laughing. Both Robin and Regina squinted as the teenager laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin asked him.

Greg slowly stopped laughing and his smile faded as he looked in to Robin's eyes. "You can't hurt a dead man." Greg said and Robin had no idea what to say or do at this point. He had no idea what that meant and wasn't so sure that he wanted to know.

In the small distraction, Greg brought his leg up and got Robin in the ribs a couple of times, until Robin fell off on to the ground. Greg stood up and kicked Robin again and again just as Regina had walked over screaming at him, making it look as though she was only coming over to make sure Robin was okay. She grabbed the branch Greg had, had on the ground and approached Greg as she swung it at his head.

Greg knew something was coming as he looked back just in time to get it in the corner of his eye. He grabbed his eye quickly, and he wasn't laughing now. He was angry and his breathing had become shallow. He touched his brow where he could feel the warm stickiness of blood before looking at Regina. He wanted to speak but he didn't. She knew what his glare had meant anyways. That this was far from over. Greg turned and ran off.

Regina threw down the branch and got down beside Robin to help him up. "Are you okay?" She had asked him.

"Yeah." Robin grumbled as he got up.

The memory of this day quickly faded from Robin's mind as he continued to make sure they were going to be safe throughout the night. Something like that could never happen again. Not on Robin's watch. He locked every door in the house and turned on the security system. As he did all of this, Regina called George's direct line and spoke to him. She told him what had happened and George let her know that he would write that down and look in to it. "You okay for the night?" George asked her.

"I believe so." Regina responded.

"Good. I will be there first thing in the morning to retrieve your phone. Maybe I can do a track on him." George said as Regina agreed and then let him go for the night.

Robin had come in to the room not too long after she hung up, tired from the day's events. He walked over and kissed the top of Regina's head as she smiled. "We need to try and sleep." Robin said as he took his shirt off.

"Sleep?" Regina asked as she cocked a brow.

"Yes, sleep." Robin said, "What good would we be going up against this guy if we have no sleep?"

Regina sighed knowing that her husband was right. "Fine." She said as she took off her own shirt and threw it aside.

The two had gotten ready for bed and about an hour later, Regina just laid there on her back, thoughts creeping steadily through her mind and making it impossible to sleep. The tensity inside of her body must have been felt by Robin, but as Regina looked towards her husband he just laid there, motionless and cooing gently as he slept. How? How could he sleep? Regina looked down at his arm that was sprawled over her middle and slowly moved it, so not to wake him as she did.

Regina moved carefully and slowly out of bed as she crept down to the living room and flicked on the light. She sat at her desk and opened up her laptop and stared at the black screen. She just sat there and remembered the whole day from start to finish. All of what had happened, had happened only in one day and it was so overwhelming. When she woke this morning she envisioned herself just making breakfast, saying goodbye to the kids, staring blankly at her screen trying to figure out what to write, pick the kids up, make dinner, put the kids to bed and do it all over again. But this day took quite the turn and Regina honestly wished for her boring life back. When she thought the end of the world was not being able to finish her book.

Regina quickly closed her laptop again and remembered Robin's words at three o'clock in the morning. The words that sunk in her heart and made her realize that he was quite disappointed in her. And after everything the two had been through in their lives, and today, Robin deserved to have his wife by his side, just like he was by hers all day today. Regina walked over and shut off the living room light again as she made her way up the stairs and back in to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed and curled up to her soulmate, laying her head gently on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Robin felt her come back to bed as he smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He quickly fell back asleep and Regina didn't know how but his cooing and gentle breathing underneath her head seemed to soothe her and before long she was fast asleep as well.

Greg hadn't tried anything more that night, that they were aware of. The sun began to rise over the horizon and for the first time in so long, Regina wasn't awake to see it. She was tucked in comfortably with her husband and it wasn't until 8:30am when the alarm went off that she had finally woke. Robin yawned and stretched before reaching over with his free hand and clicking it off. When he turned his head back around, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife beside him, just opening her eyes as well. She slowly smiled back. "Hey." she said in a sleepy tone.

"Hello beautiful." Robin said with his dimpled grin.

Despite everything that was going on right now, this very moment brightened Robin's moods in the most amazing way. He couldn't be happier to see his beautiful wife first thing when he awoke. Regina sat up and kissed Robin's lips. Robin had kissed back and didn't let Regina break it. In fact, he laid her back down on her back as he leaned over and continued the kiss. Regina let the kiss proceed a little longer until Robin deepened it a bit, and then she broke it. "What are you doing?" Regina asked him.

Robin tilted his head, his dimpled smile remaining on his face as he pushed her hair back. "It's been a while." Robin replied, "So I was planning on seizing this moment of having you beside me, and getting you naked, Mrs Locksley."

Regina couldn't help the smile that pressed on her lips as Robin replied. She ran her fingertips gently along Robin's jawline as she leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose before relaxing against the bed again. "And, what if he's watching?" She whispered.

Robin crawled over top of Regina, making sure the blankets were still on the both of them, his elbows rested on either side of Regina's head so he wouldn't be pressing his weight down on her. "All the more reason to do it." Robin answered Regina's question as he ran his fingertip along the bridge of the Latina's nose.

"You have an odd way of thinking." Regina joked.

Robin huffed, jokingly. "I know." He said, "But I make up for that by the superb way I make love."

"I'll be the judge of that." Regina said in a cocky, and yet jokingly tone.

Robin wiggled his brows down at Regina and then leaned forward and kissed her intensely. Regina kissed back sharing the intensity and didn't break this time. She savored it. Every last bit of this kiss and she would savor every second of their love making like it was their last, because right now, she had no idea what would be her last or when it would be.

Robin kissed down Regina's neck as she gasped a bit and arched her back up. Robin's hand roamed along the course of her back and down to her butt as he gave it a light squeeze which made Regina moan out a bit. Robin moved his hand back up to the bottom of her shirt as he ceased from kissing her neck. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, disposing it to the ground. His kisses continued along her neck and down her collarbone as Regina closed her eyes, light gasps escaping her parted lips with every kiss he brushed over her sensitive skin.

And as he kisses reached the brunette's breast, her breathing hitched in her throat. Her back arched even more as she gasped. "Robin..." She whispered before biting her bottom lip.

Hearing his name ushered from Regina's lips, Robin pulled down her bottoms before letting his lips glide back up along her throat and to her lips. He kissed her with a heated passion as both of them moaned gently against the others lips. Robin desperately working to get her bottoms off and once succeeded he worked just as hard to get his boxers off. Once both were naked he broke the kiss just for a moment so he could see that look in her eyes as he entered inside of her. Pushing slowly as Regina shifted a bit underneath him. Her mouth open but no noise escaped her lips. Her eyes spoke only of pleasure and that was when Robin began moving inside of her at a steady pace.

Storybrooke Lane had many houses but it was also a place where kids could run free and play. The fields is mostly where they had their snowball fights and it was also the perfect place to park your car for the night if you didn't want to get caught. It would only be when the kids were out and about that someone would question the car and call it in to the police. It was also very handy to the Locksley house. So Greg had decided that this was where he would park his Honda Civic every single night. No calls, and close by.

Greg still sat in the field as he looked at his phone. Was he waiting for a phone call? No. On the phone he watched as a man made love to his wife. His wife, a woman Greg had wanted since he was a child. With Regina's every moan, Greg could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. Furious even. He put his fingers to his lips as the pulse in his jawline jumped. He couldn't watch this anymore. He felt as though he was about to lose it, and if he did something now it would be stupid. No, he didn't care about being caught but if he were to be caught, it was going to be for killing Regina.

Greg threw his phone down on the passenger seat. Regina and Robin had been growing apart. Fighting! Even their twelve year old son had been convinced there would be a divorce. Greg began to yell out words that made absolutely no sense. They weren't even words, really. Just yelling, as he hit the steering wheel in front of him multiple times. He ended it with a hit to his forehead against it. He just kept his head there on the steering wheel, listening to the moaning on his phone grow louder and louder. He gripped the steering wheel with his hands so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

 _"You can't go in there."_ Greg told himself, _"Not yet. It's not time!"_

Greg scrunched his face up and from the back of his throat a low growl echoed from his mouth. "I'm cumming!" He heard Regina moan out as he looked towards the phone again.

Robin had stilled on top of her, indicating that he too had met his release. Greg's breathing became fast. He wanted so badly to just go in and kill both of them in cold blood, but then! He got an idea. His breathing became normal once again and a cold, sinister smile pressed against his lips. Regina would be his by the end of the month even if it cost both of their lives. Make any sense? None. But in his sinister mind, it did.

Robin was still inside Regina as he kissed her lips over and over again. Both of them had bright smiles on their faces and had both felt more now then ever that this was a battle that they would win. Silence had overcome them this second but they both knew what the other was thinking. Robin stopped kissing her long enough to look down at her with a smile and she smiled back up at him. "I love you." Robin whispered.

"I love you too." Regina whispered back.

Robin gave Regina one last kiss before pulling himself out of her and then standing up to retrieve his boxers and pull them on. Regina turned on her side as she propped up her elbow on the bed and rested her head on to the palm of her hand. The blankets were pulled tightly around her naked body as she watched Robin. Robin turned to look at her and was greeted with that beautiful smile that was only ever meant for him, again and it made him smile back. "Are you checking me out?" Robin asked her.

"That shouldn't be the question." Regina replied, "The question should be, when am I /not/ checking you out?"

"Okay." Robin said, and he knew that Regina wasn't actually expecting him to ask the question. "When aren't you checking me out?"

Not expected but quick as a whip on it. "When you're not with me." Regina replied.

"But you still would if you could?" Robin asked.

"Oh, most definitely." Regina replied with a small chuckle.

Robin laughed a bit before leaning over and kissing her lips once again. He sat down beside her after breaking the kiss and just stroked her hair back as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Resting her head against the pillow. He kept his gaze to her eyes, blues against browns and wondered how Henry would ever think he would leave this woman or let her leave him without a fight. He adored this woman and life without her would be a life that made no sense. "I love you." Robin said once again in a soft tone.

Regina smiled once again as she placed a hand over his and kissed his palm. Robin had said these words to Regina a million times before but there were always those special times where it seemed to mean so much more and this was one of those times. "I love you too." Regina said before reaching up with her other hand and stroking his cheek.

Robin ran his fingertips up and down her forearm before taking her hand to his lips and kissing her fingertips one by one. Regina bit her bottom lip trying to contain the smile that was so eager to make itself known again. Robin took his hand that had been stroking her hair and pulled gently on Regina's chin. "A beautiful smile should not be contained." Robin said, catching on to what she was doing.

Robin leaned in and gave Regina one last kiss before standing up. Robin shook his head as he looked at Regina, who gave him an odd look. "What?" she asked him.

"This won't do at all." Robin said, as Regina furrowed her brows, wondering what he was talking about. Regina opened her mouth to speak but before she could ask, Robin pulled the blankets down, quickly. "There," He said, "That's much better."

Regina sat up as she looked towards her husband and gently rolled her eyes before standing in front of him. "Can you ever contain yourself?" Regina asked him.

Robin leaned close. "Not around you." He replied as he checked her out, letting his eyes wander down her body and then back up as he winked. He backed out of the bedroom keeping his eyes on her, "And no need to change. What you're wearing is perfect."

"I'm naked!" Regina exclaimed, but then again could not contain the smile that pressed against her lips.

"I know." Robin said with a cheeky grin before running off down the stairs.

Regina shook her head as she went over to her closet to pick out her clothing for the day. She settled on some Jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and a black and purple plaid shirt to go over it. She set them down on the bed before going in to the bathroom to shower.


	7. Chapter 7

It was heading on 9 in the morning when George had stopped by to pick up Regina's phone. Robin was the one who had answered the door and handed it to him, seeing as Regina was still in the shower. George had asked if there were any problems during the night, and also wondered if Robin and Regina would feel more protected with David outside in his patrol car during the nights. Robin had reassured the older gent that everything was fine during the night, and that at the moment they did not need David to stay outside their house during the nights. This, Robin could tell, had made David breathe a little easier.

The blonde haired, blue eyed, tall police officer would have done it in a heart beat, there was no doubt in Robin's mind but his nights were already busy enough. He was constantly on call for emergencies seeing as this small community in Maine, didn't have a lot of cops and he was the Sheriff's Deputy. And also, the charming young man had a wife and son of his own. His son only a few months old and Robin knew how it felt to want to be around for anything and everything.

Once they had left, Robin set to work on making breakfast for him and Regina and to his surprise, things seemed to be quiet all day long. They knew this was far from over, but the fact that they actually had a small break from his phone calls, and scaring the hell out of everyone, was a bit of a relief. It wasn't till around 4 or so, when Robin's phone had rang for the first time today. He took it out of his pocket and when he had seen the picture of his father, looking as though he was about to sneeze, take over his screen, Robin swiped the answer button across the screen and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He answered.

"Robin?" Hal, his father, had asked.

"Well, this is my cell phone and the only other person who would answer it besides me is Regina. Unless, you are trying to say I sound like a girl." Robin joked, with a small chuckle.

Regina knew by the tone in his voice and his words that he spoke, that Robin had been talking to Hal. She loved Hal. He was very British in his ways and of course, it made sense. He spent his whole life in London, only moving to the States when Robin was a teenager. Hal loved to joke around, and flirt although, he never meant anything by it. He would always tell Regina that she chose the wrong Locksley, which Robin always followed up with, 'I don't think mom swings that way, dad.' The relationship between the two was one to cherish and Regina loved Hal like he was her own father.

"I do often wonder who wears the pants in that marriage." Hal gave right back to Robin, jokingly.

Robin's jaw gaped but he quickly closed it again and chuckled once more. "Touche, old man." Robin said, "What can I do for you?"

"I have to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things for your mother but it seems as though someone left the headlights all night and now my truck won't start." Hal explained to his son, "Think you can come give me a boost?"

Robin looked towards Regina who was focused on her show once more as he shook his head, knowing his father could not see the gesture. "No can do, dad." Robin replied, "I'm not leaving Regina. Not right now."

Regina's attention went back to Robin again as she narrowed her eyes, wondering what Hal had wanted and already feeling bad. Hal was an amazing man whom she never wanted to see go without anything no matter what. And that included the help of his only son. "I am only a couple blocks away." Hal said in a pleading tone, not really knowing who else to ask for a boost. Anyone with a car nearby right now, were all gone to work or on a family get-away. "Just, come give me a boost and then be on your way. You won't be more then five minutes."

Robin went silent a moment before moving the mouthpiece away from his mouth and lightly covering it with his hand. "Regina?" Robin asked her, "Want to go help me torture dad as I give him a boost?"

"A boost?" Regina asked, wondering why he would need one.

"Yeah," Robin said, "The old geizure forgot to turn the lights off in his truck last night and now it's dead. And they say senility is a myth."

"I can hear you." Regina could hear Hal's voice yell out and she had to chuckle softly.

"No." Regina said, not really feeling like going outside in case they met Greg along the way, but also didn't want Hal stuck in his driveway, "But you go."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that psychopath out there." Robin said, in a firm tone.

Regina sighed deeply as she looked at Robin. "No matter what I do, stay here or go with you, my chances of meeting up with him remain the same." Regina said, "If I can't be alone in my own home for five minutes and I continue to live in fear? Then he's already won." Robin went to protest but Regina put her hands up, "What could happen in five minutes?" She asked him.

"A lot." Robin responded, "And you don't even have your phone."

"Then leave me yours." Regina said, where Robin would be in his car and on his way to his fathers. He would have a phone if something happened.

Robin just stared at Regina in complete silence for a moment before he sighed and took his hand from the speaker of the phone. He pressed the phone to his ear once again. "I'll be there in a minute, dad." Robin said, and then hung up the phone. Robin then put the phone in Regina's hand. "If anything, /anything/, at all happens you call George."

"I will." Regina said.

Robin leaned forward and lightly kissed Regina's forehead before standing up. He hesitated on leaving for a second but finally turned and walked over to the front door. Once he had his coat and boots on, Robin rushed out the door so that he could rush back to Regina. Regina looked back towards the TV as she heard Robin's car start up, shift gears and then drive off. All was quiet except for Sheryl Underwood talking about Chris Brown in the background. But then, Regina heard something coming from the kitchen and suddenly, Rumple had run past her and up the stairs.

Regina knew she wasn't alone in the house right now. She knew that Greg was here, no doubt had been for a while just waiting to strike once Robin had left. Regina's breathing had hitched inside of her throat as she swiped the screen on Robin's phone, ready to make a phone call to George. But before she could find him in Robin's contacts, Regina felt a strong hand latch on to her throat from behind, and she was lifted straight up off the couch, and then brought down hard to the wooden floor as she screamed out in pain.

Greg straddled the brunette and then put both of his hands to her throat, choking her, making her completely breathless. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even think! "Your husband is right." Greg said with a crooked smile, "A lot can happen in five minutes. I could choke the life out of you right now!" Greg held on for a second more, just as Regina thought all was ended, he loosened his grasp and let go, "But that wouldn't be any fun now. would it?" Regina coughed as she grabbed for her throat, taking in deep and sharp breaths, trying to get her breathing back to normal again, I would much rather see the look of loss in your eyes. It will be a lot longer then five minutes for your beloved." Regina squinted as she looked at him. Fear in her eyes as he spoke and now he leaned down close to her, "Cause someones gonna die." He finished off in a sing song voice.

Regina went to fight against him now. "What did you do?!" Angel demanded to know.

Greg looked down at Regina as though the answer should be obvious. He slightly tilted his head at her. "Do you really think that was a coincidence?" Greg asked her, and now it clicked in to Regina's mind, although Greg continued on, "That Hal's truck just happened to die? That the battery just went? I am the one who put the lights on last night on that damn Ford, and left them on all night long. And the best part is? I tampered with the truck much more then that."

"You sick fu-" Regina began to say as she went to sit up but Greg pushed her back down and took out an eight inch straight blade and stuck it in to Regina's wrist, out the other side and in to the floor with all his power and might.

Regina screamed out with even more pain, as tears welled up in her eyes now. "Yeah," Greg said with a snicker, "I don't think you're going anywhere for a while."

Greg laughed mechanically as he stood and walked away from Regina, out through the kitchen. Regina listened to see where he was going and then heard the back door open and close. How was he getting in and out with the security system up? How did he get her phone number? How was he doing any of this?! None of that mattered at the moment. What mattered now, was getting to Robin. Regina grabbed the handle of the blade and she pulled at it hard. It moved very slowly, and very painfully. Screaming all the while that she pulled, but she bared the pain and kept pulling it. She needed it out. She needed to warn her husband that something bad was going to happen with Hal's truck, although she had no idea what.

It took a moment or two, but finally the blade came out and the blood now poured out and down her arm. Regina winced at the mere sight of the blood and wondered if Greg had hit an artery. Regina went for the phone that had dropped from her hand when she was slammed to the floor but she had a hard time holding it with her one good hand and when she tried to get the other up to keep it steady, the blood made it impossible to slide the screen. "Damn it!" Regina exclaimed before throwing the phone to the couch.

Regina looked over towards the door and knew that the only way to warn them was to get to them before anything happened. Regina went over and got her boots on as quick as she could, never minding the coat but grabbing a scarf to wrap tightly around her wrist to slow the bleeding enough so that she could make it there without fainting. Once it was snug on her wrist, Regina ran out the front door.

At Hal's, Robin backed in to the driveway around his father's truck so that his back end was facing the house and the truck was nose to nose with the car. Robin got out of the car. "You nearly backed in to the house." Hal joked.

"You and mom always did say you wanted to own a drive thru." Robin joked as he walked over and Hal gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Just plug me in." Hal said as he reached in to his truck and pushed the hood button and then pulled the hood up.

Robin went over and did the same with his car and then put the jumper cables on to his own battery. Robin then put the other end of the booster cables on to the battery in his father's truck. Positive to positive, negative to negative. "How's Regina?" Hal asked, as Robin worked away, knowing too well what was going on with Greg. Robin had told him the story earlier on the phone.

"Scared, and trying her best to hide it." Robin responded as he walked over to the driver's side door, "She forgets that I know her better then she knows herself, sometimes."

"They always do." Hal said as he looked up to the window on the second floor where his wife looked out, and gave her a wave. She waved back, and now Hal got in to the driver's seat of his truck.

Robin started up his car once he was inside, and revved it up a little bit. Robin gave his father a nod, letting him know that the truck should be good to be started now when he had caught something in the corner of his eyes. Robin looked down the street towards Regina running towards them. She was yelling something, but she was too far off from them to hear her. Hal hadn't even noticed her coming down the street, so when he got the nod he started the truck. When he did, his radio sparked to life and a CD loaded as 'Coming Undone' by Korn blasted loudly through his speakers.

Hal cocked a brow as he looked towards the stereo. "What the-?" But as Hal reached for the radio to turn off the song, the truck exploded with such force that it lifted the front end of Robin's car off the ground and it flipped on to it's bumper, sliding back and going through the wall of the house, landing on it's roof in his parent's kitchen.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the explosion from the truck, and her husband being rammed right through the wall of his parent's house. Her heart thudded inside of her chest so loud that she could hear it. Regina shook it off quickly and then picked up the pace towards the scene. Robin undid his seat belt and fell to the roof of his car with a groan. It then clicked in to his mind what had just happened, and he looked out the back window as he saw the truck heavily engulfed in flames. He heard his mother, Claire's, screams from nearby, and it was enough ammunition to be able to kick the driver's side door opened.

"Dad!" Robin screamed out as he scrambled out of the car and to his feet.

Not thinking clearly, Robin ran over to the blaze and went to open the driver's side door. He wanted to save his father but with a blast like that, Hal would have died more then likely, instantly, or only seconds later. There was no way he was alive now and Regina didn't want to see Robin hurt or want him to see his father burnt that badly. So, she ran directly for him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away with all the strength she had. Robin just looked at her, barely recognizable, and then he turned to go for the door again. "No Robin!" Regina exclaimed, as she grabbed his arm again.

"I have to get him out of there!" Robin yelled at Regina, not really meaning to.

"Robin, he's gone." Regina said as she kept a hold of his arm, remembering the last time this had all happened and how it was Robin having to pull her back from her father, telling her that he was gone and then holding her close. "And if you try to get him out, you will be too." Regina had added.

Robin looked over towards Claire, who was now down on her knees and crying. A neighbor had run to her aid, a good friend of the elder woman so Robin knew she was in safe hands. Robin then looked back to the truck, ablaze, and then around the streets to see everyone come out of their houses, wondering what was going on. Robin finally looked at Regina, tears threatening to escape his eyes, as Regina placed her good hand gently to his cheek.

Robin went weak in the knees now, and his legs gave out from underneath him making him fall to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks now. And this wasn't even realization kicking in. This was the shock stage and Regina knew from experience, that Robin would have a long, windy road to travel until he was over his father, but she would be there every inch of the way and that all started in this second. Regina got down beside Robin and wrapped her arms tightly, and securely around him. Robin leaned on his wife's shoulder, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as he possibly could as he continued to cry.

Regina had never seen Robin cry this hard in their lives together. She knew that Hal had meant the world to Robin. That even as a boy, Robin looked up to his father and he was like him in every single way. Which was a bonus for Regina. Regina continued to hold her husband, letting her own tears escape down her cheeks knowing that she would never hear this sweet old man's voice ever again.

 _ **Storybrooke Lane**_

Regina and Robin were sitting in the hospital now waiting on Robin's mother to sign some papers and discuss to David and George what had happened. Robin knew that they would both want to speak to him and Regina eventually, but the stories wouldn't be that much different from his mother's. That Robin knew, anyways. Robin was still crying as he sat there, but only small sobs came from him now. Regina watched him a moment. Her heart pulled inside of her chest, knowing there was nothing she could do to make the person she loved more then anyone or anything, feel better.

Regina then reached over and placed her thumb and index finger to his chin as she gently pulled and made him look at her. She took her hand back before reaching up and gently brushing her fingers against a small, but deep, cut on his forehead from the explosion. "You really should get that checked out." Regina said in a soft, concerned tone.

Robin just looked at her with an almost blank expression on his face. He didn't really care about himself right now, but he was quickly brought back to reality when he looked down towards her wrist and saw the scarf that was once white, now stained with his wife's blood. "As should you." Robin said, his voice hoarse and dry from crying.

"It's nothing." Regina said as she pulled her hand back from him, not wanting to leave his side right now.

Robin reached over and took her hand, gently placing it on to his knee. Regina didn't fight because she knew that, that would only anger him, and more then likely hurt like hell. Robin pulled at the scarf as gentle as possible, untying it, and then letting it dangle from his knee. He studied the cut and with each passing second that he did, more anger ran through him. Greg had hurt his family enough by now but he just killed his father, and laid hands on his wife?! This was not going to end in an arrest, Robin knew it. It would end in Greg's death.

Robin slowly turned Regina's arm to see how much blood was on the other side, to determine how deep the cut was but when he did turn her arm and saw that the cut had come out the other side he had felt instantly sick to the stomach. Robin took in long, deep breaths, and Regina knew he was calming himself. Or trying to, at least. Trying, and failing. "Jesus Regina!" Robin exclaimed, "It's right through to the other side!" Robin now realized that it wasn't a simple tussle that had caused this, "That asshole stabbed you, didn't he?!" Robin pretty much yelled out and Regina hushed him quietly.

She knew Robin would ignore the hush, but it kind of came out from her lips automatically, seeing as they were in a hospital. "We're not here for me." Regina said as she pulled her arm back, "We are here for your father, and mother. I'm fine."

"We are here for you now as well." Robin said, his tone firm and Regina knew he wasn't messing around right now, "My father may be dead, but you're not! You can get that fixed, and that is what you are going to do!"

Normally, Regina wasn't one to let Robin boss her around. Normally, Robin didn't boss her around. But with everything going on she knew that he was afraid of losing her to begin with, but now that fear would have deepened because of what had happened to his father. But, she thought she would try once more. Not because she didn't want to get seen, but because she didn't want to leave Robin's side. "Robin, I'm fine." She pleaded.

"Regina, I am not arguing with you!" Robin stated firmly, and as he continued to speak, his words got louder and louder, "You are going to the doctor, and you are getting stitched up whether you like it or not!"

Regina knew by the expression on Robin's face, that he was not a force to be reckoned with right now, so she nodded her head. "Okay." She choked out.

Regina may have known why he was acting like this, understood it even, but it still hurt. He never spoke to her like that in their lives together and it shattered her heart to know that he was that afraid, that angry, that he would talk to her like that. As Regina got up and walked away to do as Robin had directed, sorrow filled Robin's eyes. He brought the palm of his hands to his eyes and rubbed hard as they stung with tears again. Yes, he felt bad. He didn't mean to lash out at her. He knew that this was just as difficult for her, and if Robin knew Regina? She was more then likely, slightly blaming herself for his father's death.

Robin brought his hands back down and placed them to his knees. Would he apologize? Of course he would. Just, not right now. He really did want her to get checked out and he knew she was and that she would be safe as she did so. Claire had come back out now, and sat down beside her son. Claire wasn't crying anymore. Not that she wasn't still depressed, she was just one of those people who tried to seem fine no matter what was happening, when she was in front of Robin. Ever since he could remember. "Where's Regina?" Claire asked Robin.

"She's gone to get checked out." Robin replied, as Claire cocked a brow and slowly turned her head to look at him. Catching on to her confusion, "Greg stabbed her straight through the wrist." He explained as Claire's confusion slowly slipped away.

"Saying as she is still walking, he didn't hit an artery at least." Claire said, knowing the brunette was lucky. Missing the artery in the wrist was a hard thing to do.

"Unless she is running off pure adrenaline." Robin pointed out.

Claire shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing. She wasn't a doctor so she couldn't let Robin know anything about that. Claire leaned back in her seat and stared at the wall in front of her now. "Why do people do it?" Claire asked as Robin looked towards her, "Why do people hurt others, just because they can't have what they want?"

Robin sat back in his seat now as well as he looked towards the wall his mother was staring at. "Because," He replied with a small snarl, "They are miserable, selfish bastards who want the whole world to feel their pain."

Claire agreed silently with a small nod of her head. "Do me a favor if you come across this Greg person, before the cops do?" Claire asked.

"And what's that?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes from the wall.

Claire slowly turned her head back towards Robin, as he turned his own head and met his mother's gaze. Her eyes were heavy, deep and dark and now completely locked on to Robin's. "Kill him." Claire said in a low, but dark tone.

"I am way ahead of you with that one, mother." Robin replied.


End file.
